


【谦藏】乱点鸳鸯谱 01

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏/all藏】乱点鸳鸯谱（ABO） [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 四天全员A/B＋白石O！！！吃不下的朋友请自动避雷！！





	【谦藏】乱点鸳鸯谱 01

（一）

 

“不可能。”忍足谦也斩钉截铁地说。此刻他的队友们像小学生放学队伍般列成一排，齐整地站在庭球部大门口的铁线网边，蔫头耸脑得像被老师罚站在走廊提水。奇怪的是，虽然已经说了好一会儿的话，也没有一个人转身接近部活室一步，好像那里就埋伏着一堆让人难以接近的声控地雷似的——忍足谦也的视线在这几人之间兜转了一圈，不论是平时一脸傻相的一氏裕次还是不言苟笑的石田银，此刻都是如出一辙的沉重神色。“绝对不可能。”忍足谦也又重复了一遍。

“等你进去闻到里面的信息素，你就知道可不可能了。”财前光面无表情地说。如果忍足谦也有心情仔细观察他的神色，其实还是能从中捕捉到一丝稍纵即逝的不自然，耳后根泛起的可疑潮红被一排耳钉挡得严实，甚至还没彻底消散。

但忍足谦也现在无暇顾及别的什么。早上在田径队为赛事做准备的时候，他被小石川一通电话直接叫了过来，忍足谦也从对方仿佛天塌下来一样的语气里听到发情期和白石藏之介的名字联系在一起，最糟糕的想法一瞬间就在他脑子里挨个儿全部过了一边。他挂了电话，挂在脖子上的汗巾丢在一旁，短跑时的运动裤和钉鞋甚至也来不及换，闷着头就从操场飞奔了出去。

“白石呢？”他马达全开地一路跑到庭球部门口，气还有些没喘匀，心脏在高强度运动的骤然中断下咚咚咚咚地打着鼓，“白石现在在哪里？”

千岁千里往更衣室的方向示意了一下。“搞什么？”忍足谦也立刻炸了起来，“你们就这样把他一个人锁在里面吗？万一出了什么情况谁来照顾他？！”

小石川健二郎一把扣住了他的手，阻止了忍足谦也就要冲进去的动作，“你不能进去，谦也，你没听清我刚才和你说的话吗？你意识不到自己也是个已经分化的Alpha吗？”

忍足谦也回过头惊愕地瞪着他，像是才开始真正接收这句话里的信号，“他……”脑子里翻天覆地搅乱了一番，他的嘴来回张合了几下，还是没说出一句话，“……白石……他……”

“拜托你，”小石川健二郎松开他的手臂，后退一步，“冷静下来，和我们好好一起想个对策吧。刚才的局面已经够混乱了，不能再出别的什么差错了。”

 

话虽如此，此时此刻再想应急对策未免显得有些亡羊补牢，尤其是在清一色的一群初觉醒的Alpha青年之中，发|情期这样的话题就更显得尴尬不已。唯一一个身为Beta的金色小春匆匆忙忙去取抑制剂了，远山金太郎也被石田银送进了保健室，打了足足两针管的抑制剂才让骤然爆发的热潮逐渐平息下来，在首轮发情期消耗殆尽的余韵中混混沌沌地睡了过去。国一就提早进入分化的男生并不常见，石田银被校医拉着嘱咐了几句，这才有些不放心地离开了保健室。

“小金还好吗？”忍足谦也问。

“校医说没什么问题，暂时稳定下来了。”小石川健二郎说，手指在手机摁键上滴滴答答地摁着，“我已经联系他家里人了，在家里休息几天就会没事的。现在最要紧的是白石。”

忍足谦也一下绷紧了神经。“白石的情况很差吗？”

“我们出来的时候，白石看上去好像有烧热的迹象。”石田银的表情看上去也有些凝重，“其余的就不清楚了。毕竟现在谁都不能进去看他。”

“不用太担心，小春已经去拿药了，”一氏裕次看着忍足谦也骤然发白的脸色，急忙安慰道，“如果有什么事，小春肯定会第一时间通知我们的。你不是还有田径队的训练吗？先回去吧。”

“再说吧。”他烦躁地挠了挠发顶，“再等等看，如果白石的情况有好转的话……”

“你还是快去吧，谦也，田径队下周还有校内赛。”石田银说，“如果因为白石的事情拖延了赛事，他知道后也不会放心的。”

“现在谁还有心情去练那个啊！”急躁得一腔火气没地方发泄的忍足谦也终于有点坐不住了，“白石在里面受难我却在操场上心安理得地练习，这像话吗？！他现在不是连发|情期都没过去一半吗？”

像是想要撼动他的宣言一样，面前的队友们都一致沉默了下来。不远处的部活室那头更是丝毫不见动静，四遭一片鸦雀无声，沉寂得不像是里面躺着个正在经历发|情初潮的十四岁青少年。忍足谦也咬了咬唇，几乎已经焦虑到了极点，队友们静静等待着他平息燥火的神情更让他觉得挫败不已。

财前光没说错，空气中残留勾人心魂的依兰香气信息素是不会骗人的。白石藏之介如果没发出什么动静，那不代表他没事，恰恰代表他现在正在一声不吭地咬牙忍受，煎熬地挺着这趟不知何时才能见到尽头的情|潮。光是想到这一点，忍足谦也就恨不能此时此刻就立刻破开部活室的门去握住对方的手。

他本来应该做些什么的，至少向来无坚不摧的白石藏之介终于有些站不稳的时候，他理应陪在他身边，他们这些队友都理应陪在他身边。但此刻他什么都做不了，仅仅因为他是个Alpha。

忍足谦也当即被这个念头迎头泼下一盆冷水，方才点燃浑身上下的火苗一下子就全被冲灭了。他转头看了看眼前的队友们，脸上无一不是为难又略显尴尬的神情；财前光从刚才抛给他一句话之后更是再也没吭过声，索性背对着众人蹲在墙边，只留下一个显然情绪不佳的后脑勺。刚分化不到两个月的Alpha浑身上下都散发着肉眼可见的低气压，显然是刚刚才平息的意外事故给他造成了不小的心理阴影；倒是千岁千里神态自若地倚在树干上，双手插兜，丝毫没有受到什么冲击的迹象。

小石川知道指望不上这两个人说话，他沉吟片刻，觉得还是有必要发挥自己没什么保质期的副部长威严。“我给谦也打电话是觉得你有必要知情，可不是想要在这种情况下又多出一个瞎操心的人。”他说，“别怪我把话说得这样难听，但是谦也，你和我们一样，此时此刻都起不了什么作用，对白石而言我们都是一样的。要真说现在有什么人帮到他，那也轮不到你我，反而是小春能够给他一点帮助。”

这话说得已经很不留情面，但也足够让人恢复清醒了。石田银只面无表情地抱臂看着他们对话，一氏裕次看了看这，又看了看那，也没再发表什么意见，财前光和千岁千里仍然在不远处的树底下保持缄默。忍足谦也铁青着一张脸，没有说话，也没有要让步的迹象，“好吧，”小石川叹了一口气，“等到金色把抑制剂拿回来，看看白石的情况怎么样再说。但是如果还是帮不上什么忙，你立刻给我回到田径部照常训练。”

忍足谦也僵硬地沉默了许久，最后还是点点头。

 

 

金色小春十几分钟后匆匆忙忙地赶回来了，只来得及看他们一眼，就又开门钻进了门窗堵得严丝密合的部活室。忍足谦也下意识想要跟着上去，被一氏裕次眼疾手快地一把拦下，“你绝对不能碰到那里面的信息素，一点也不行。”他义正言辞，一向惯于做搞笑脸谱的面孔因为难得的严肃而显得有些唬人，“我们刚才差点就出不来了，谦也。”

忍足谦也愣怔又错愕地看着他。“一氏没有骗你，”千岁千里终于开口了，“发情期可不是闹着玩的，谦也，白石他和我们……真的不一样。我刚才拼尽了浑身力气才没让自己作出什么后悔终生的事情，如果你现在进去了，那也——”他停了下来，没再说下去，可余下的空白篇幅却已经足够意味深长。

蹲在树下的财前光还是一言不发，脸色难看得让人胆怵。但即使他什么也没说，忍足谦也此刻也已经能猜到他刚才经历了些什么事情，让人懊恼和悔恨的不是意外本身，而只会是意外前毫无自控之力而只能被原始冲动支配，形同废物一样的自己。没有比在重视尊敬的人面前失去理性和自我更糟糕的事情了。

而他自己呢？确实也与别人没什么区别。无论是形影不离的大亲友还是平时淡水之交的部员们，在燃眉之急的眼下，都不过是一群被避之不及的危险生物罢了。

忍足谦也默默地后退了一步，张了张嘴，却连该说什么话都不知道。

金色小春从部活室出来时小心翼翼地将门缝缩到了最小，但Omega蛊药一样让人迷醉的信息素还是蛇信子一样幽幽地泄露出来了，忍足谦也只闻到了那么一缕，当即就不可自制地浑身战栗起来，连带着大脑皮层的神经末梢都在触电般地叫嚣。也就是这一刻，他忽然就意识到了自己站在这里毫无分文，甚至还有可能带来事态恶化的价值，白石藏之介如果知道门外又多了一个觉醒不久的Alpha，怎么可能会感觉到心安，恐怕两眼一闭直接晕过去的可能性才会更大。

他后退了几步，默默远离一氏裕次那只戒备森严的手。金色小春手上拿着一剂空的抑制剂试管，忧心忡忡又欲言又止地看着他，而忍足谦也黯淡地转过身，默默地朝着大门外迈开步伐。

小石川走上前把钥匙塞到他手上，“稳定下来以后第一时间通知你。”但是忍足谦也已经听不进去了，他只是机械地朝着门外走，动作滞缓地与刚才猎豹一样冲进庭球部的姿态判若两人，背影看上去甚至有些木然。

 

田径部的训练在缺席他一人的情况下还是照常进行了，教练看着走回来的忍足谦也宛若天塌下来一样的脸色，也没再对他骤然丢下训练的任性举动说什么，只示意他迅速回到场地上热身。而热身也没让他的情绪稍微提上来一点，被不情不愿地中止进程的结果可想而知，忍足谦也几场跑步就没有处在稳定发挥水平的时候，更别提短跑训练最需要的是爆发力和反应力。队长有点看不下去了，旗子一挥让他下场去休息，忍足谦也有点浑浑噩噩地离开了田径场。

“哪里不舒服吗？”跟着走下来的队友关心他，“刚才我看见忍足君匆忙就跑出去了，是不是网球部发生了什么事？”

“嗯，没什么，”忍足谦也不想多说，草率地支吾了几声，“朋友生病了，稍微有点不舒服……”

“这个季节不会染上什么流感的，放心吧，”对方安慰地拍了拍他的后背，“况且不是还有你们部长在嘛。白石君那么可靠的人，只要有他在照顾，绝对不会有什么差错的。”

忍足谦也忽然觉得口干舌燥，舌尖苦得几乎发涩，太阳穴也疼得很，像是被一条木棍当头一记闷击。他抄起矿泉水往嘴里一阵猛灌，却让水呛进了喉咙里，他低头在队友的帮忙顺气下没命地咳嗽，咳得气管都快要断掉，眼睛也又痒又涩，却还是觉得满嘴的苦味压根没有缓解半分。

他盯着脚下光秃秃的草地，被剥离了草植的外皮，彻底暴露了内里的贫瘠土壤，面目丑陋得几乎让人不能直视。费尽心血让它生得茂盛葱郁，本以为永远都能生机勃勃，可季节一至，所有一切又回到了原点。

 

 

他忽然想起国二刚刚升学的那个时候，所接触到的一切都还未脱离国一的生涩，忍足谦也眼前的大阪还是崭新而未曾拆封的。财前光还没被他们这群老奸巨猾的前辈们骗进庭球部，他和网球部的人也还没完全熟络地打成一片，他的视线以内，伸手所及，心中所想，都只有一个站在他身边的白石藏之介而已。这个人与他几乎是截然相反，无论是云淡风轻的性格，一丝不苟的办事，还是熟练老成的为人，全都站在忍足谦也的对立面，他绞尽脑汁也想不出自己为什么会和这样一个索然无味的人成为朋友。

但他和白石藏之介几乎就是这么回事了。互相在对方的手边找了一个无可取代的位置，心安理得地在对方的心房角落搭房筑巢，也丝毫不觉得这有什么不妥。国二的学生不像国三已经大部分完成性征分化的人那样，碍于隔着一层性征不同的薄纱，许多事情上都多少需要避嫌。而他天天和白石藏之介待在一起，上课坐在他的正前方，中午与他交换着吃便当，下午庭球部训练时还得来场热身赛，部活好不容易结束，他还赖在白石藏之介的脚踏车上让对方载他过十字路口。

有眼见着他们形影不离的前辈对着忍足谦也感叹，你们天天这个样子，有没有想过，等到你和白石都完成性征分化了，到时候该怎么办呢？

性征觉醒后？觉醒后又能怎样？当时的忍足谦也歪头想了想，怎么也没想出这其中有哪里是不妥的。

那时的他还没有听懂前辈的弦外之音。

每一个学季的上半个学年都是男性Alpha的分化高峰期，以三月份至四月中旬最甚，不仅是庭球部上下，整个国二年级的学生们这段时期都身处在一个极其不稳定的生理环境之中。包括忍足谦也在内，庭球部里将近三分之二的男孩子都依次进入分化，此起彼伏的发情期带来的休整让训练都一度无法正常进行下去，渡边修为此头疼不已。

他还记得自己出现觉醒征兆的那天，最难以忍受的是长时间的头昏脑涨和四肢莫名的发热，一早上的课下来几乎只听进去十分之一，眼睛用力盯着黑板，视网膜里却全都是灰暗冗杂的斑点，体内燥动难耐得像是有一群蚂蚁在四处爬动。白石藏之介以为他是中暑，趁着午休的间隙带他去保健室里擦了药水，一瓶冲剂下去还是一点效果没有，向来视学业如命的白石藏之介毫不犹豫地就替两人请了一个下午的假。

忍足谦也有气无力地吸着鼻子，心安理得地坐在椅子上享受着保健委员的毛巾服务，白石藏之介仔仔细细地从他的额角到耳后，脖颈，背脊和小腹，所有的冷汗都被温柔地擦去，脸上的神情简直耐心得可怕。保健室只有他们两人，忍足谦也屏住呼吸，然后从胸腔的位置听见了对方温柔而沉稳的心跳声。

有什么微妙的情愫在他心尖漾开，传遍了他整个心房。忍足谦也开口想要说些什么，却结结实实打了个喷嚏，白石藏之介停下给他擦汗的动作，偏头看着他，有些无奈又宽容地微笑起来。

折磨人的体热一直延续到了放学时间，当忍足谦也蔫头耸脑地在更衣室里准备练习时，他刚脱下外套，体内一直默数着倒计时的那包火药终于爆炸了。

 

四天宝寺正选队里的国二主力将们，不到一个月就陆续完成了Alpha身份的晋升。等到他们即将迎来国三开学之际，加入正选队伍正满一年的财前光，也紧跟着顺利被划入了觉醒生物的一栏里。

渡边修那天带着他们开了个难得冗长的会议。正选统共九人，有六人都是已经明确性征的Alpha，这对于一支志在杀进全国决赛的网球队而言当然是求之不得的喜讯，渡边修欣慰得几乎都想开瓶香槟了；而唯一身为Beta的金色小春虽然体力略底一筹，却也占有着轻易不受信息素影响的先天优势。一切都箭在弦上，网球部制定下的冲刺计划也已经让所有正选们跃跃欲试。

 

可唯独他们的部长还是毫无动静。

所有人都在屏息以待，白石藏之介的分化肯定很快就会跟上他们的脚步。四天宝寺里唯一能够领导他们这些作风毫无章法的人，整个网球部上下人生信条一般的存在，就算不是一朵高岭之花，白石藏之介也是那颗整支队伍赖以发动的主心脏。这样一个毫无瑕疵的男人，就连最应该考虑到其他后路的渡边修也这么想当然地相信了，他怎么可能不是个Alpha呢。直到国三学业打响，从九州转校过来的又一个Alpha斗志昂扬地加入了他们的行列，这支队伍冲刺全国四强似乎已经是势在必行，白石藏之介甚至都想，等到他自己也结束分化后，就该在在杂物间里多备一箱Alpha抑制剂了。

最为讽刺的是，这箱他准备和渡边修报销开支的Alpha抑制剂，到头来竟然一支都没用在他自己身上。

忍足谦也突然觉得异常困惑，他为什么从来没有思考过这个可能性，为什么从来都没有人思考过这个可能性，就连白石藏之介自身都未曾考虑过哪怕一次，仿佛宁可不给自己留这条唯一的后路。仿佛所有认识他的人都默契地被共同催眠着，白石藏之介怎么可能是个Omega呢。谁都没有关系，是谁都无所谓，可那个人唯独不能是白石藏之介啊。

但是为什么呢？只因为他比所有人都优秀强大吗？还是因为他是这支队伍的部长？忍足谦也思索着，努力地搜刮着答案，但就像国二那年面对着前辈的告诫那样，他怎么也想不通。

他只知道有些东西开始慢慢变质了。好不容易终于将距离缩为负值的友人，一夜之间就在他手边砌下一道无形的柏林墙。他最为依赖的，像个鸟巢大家庭一样的庭球部，也变成了一个狼窝，一个窝点中心还留有唯一一只白兔的狼窝。

 

 

忍足谦也又灌下几口矿泉水，他总算咳够了，揉了揉眉心，又抬起头望了一眼蔚蓝无际的天边。初晨八九点钟的太阳最是朝气蓬勃，而忍足谦也愣怔怔地盯着那些浮动着的，支离破碎的云，世界是清明的，他却觉得自己好像做了一个走不出去的噩梦。

 

 

TBC


End file.
